<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outcasts by Musical_Fangirl089</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604860">Outcasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fangirl089/pseuds/Musical_Fangirl089'>Musical_Fangirl089</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Carlos and Dmitry are so adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deh - Freeform, Dude becomes a support dog because I said so, Dude being a support dog is my headcannon, F/F, F/M, HSMTMTS is used a few times, It's my fav headcannon because it's cute, Lots of musicals, M/M, Mainly Descendants, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, There are orphans in this, This is being edited, Triggers for child abuse and neglect, Wicked - Freeform, like so many</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fangirl089/pseuds/Musical_Fangirl089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galinda, Hercules and Dmitry aren’t what you’d call ‘friends’. They’re more just people who hang out together because they all have one thing in common.<br/>None of them are from this world.<br/>Galinda is Elphaba’s daughter, named after her mom’s best friend from Uni.<br/>Hercules is the daughter of Hades, named purely to spite Zeus and Hera for sending her and her dad to the Isle.<br/>Dmitry is the Red Queen’s son, named because his mom liked the name Dmitry.<br/>All three of them are sent to Auradon in King Ben’s new programme to help the kids from the Isle get a better life. Four are put onto said programme. The other is Carlos, Cruella DeVill’s son.<br/>And Maleficent has some requests for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Rose/Original Female Character, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Carlos de Vil/Original Male Character(s), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We're From The Isle Of The Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my Descendants story. Trigger warnings will be at the top for anyone who needs them. Stay safe and enjoy my fanfiction!</p>
<p>Trigger Warnings: Brief mention of abuse. Basically a small paragraph close to the end. First line it 'Light streamed onto Carlos' face...'</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction to everyone on the Isle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dmitry ran out of Dragon Hall as fast as he could, with Galinda and Hercules chasing after him in a futile attempt to keep up. The streets blurred past them until they reached an abandoned alleyway. Dmitry took a running jump and smacked a sign hanging up. A gate to the side opened up and the three rushed inside.</p><p>Hercules quickly flung herself onto the sickly green couch and snuggled into the throw pillows lazily scattered to the sides of it. Galinda sat on the back of the same couch, dangling her legs as Dmitry -who was last to enter- made his way to his spray paints and continued to paint one of the walls with Wonderland imagery.</p><p>“I’ll tell ya who can fuck off,” Hercules broke the silence between the three of them. “Madame Morrible.”</p><p>“You’re the one who took ‘The Study of Witchcraft’,” Galinda replied, braiding her long black hair.</p><p>“You're the only one who actually shows up to class,” Dmitry reminded her. “Not even G goes. And I have yet to meet a bigger nerd than her.”</p><p>“Hey!” Galinda cried, snapping her head in his direction. “My mother didn’t raise an idiot.”</p><p>“Neither did mine.”</p><p>“Before ya break into another fight,” Hercules began. “Let me complain about Madam Horrible for a few minutes.”</p><p>Both of them grumbled out an agreement before Hercules began to rant about the amount of homework and tests she had been given.</p><p>“And then, to top it all off, she said that I’m going to Auradon. Can you believe that?”</p><p>“What?” Galinda breathed.</p><p>“I know! 6 hours of homework a night! It’s like she doesn’t think I have any other classes, or a social life!”</p><p>“I think G was talking about ya going to Auradon Herc,” Dmitry explained.</p><p>“I mean, it’s probably a lie,” She replied.</p><p>The door to their hideout opened up and in walked a woman with green skin, a simple black dress and ebony hair.</p><p>“Mom?” Galinda asked, walking over to the woman. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p>“I have exciting news,” She smiled widely. “You three have been asked to go to Auradon! You’ll go to Auradon Prep where you’ll be given another chance at life and y<br/>you’ll all be amazing!”</p><p>“Mom,” Galinda cut her off. “What?”</p><p>“We’re going Auradon Prep?” Dmitry asked.</p><p>“With all the prissy, stuck up princesses?” Hercules asked.</p><p>“And closed minded idiots?” Dmitry asked.</p><p>“I know none of you have a good experience with Auradon,” Elphaba began. “But don’t think of what has been. Think of what will be-”</p><p>“We will be ridiculed and called evil on sight,” Galinda cut her off. “I mean, look at me mom!”</p><p>She showed off her green skin to emphasise her point. “Not to mention my...quirk.”</p><p>“With your powers, sweetheart, they won’t know what hit them. If you are good, they’ll see you’re good.”</p><p>“D’you think I could meet the wizard, too?” She asked carefully. Elphaba bit the inside of her cheek before nodding, silently praying she never would.</p><p>“I have to go now, I can start your packing, but you’ll finish it when you get home.”</p><p>And with that, Elphaba left her daughter and her friends in their hideout. Galinda let her smile grow on her face as she slowly turned to her friends.</p><p>“<em>Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I’ve tried to suppress or hide, is a talent that could help me meet the wizard?</em>”</p><p>“<em>If you make good,</em>” Hercules reminded her with her arms crossed.</p><p>“<em>So I’ll make good.</em>” Galinda shrugged, before going around and beginning to pack up the hideout. “<em>Once I meet the wizard, once I prove my worth. And then I meet the wizard, what I’ve waited for since- since birth! And with all his wizard wisdom, by my looks he won’t be blinded. D’ya think the wizard is dumb? Or like villains so small minded? No! He’ll say to me ‘I see who you truly are. A girl on whom I can rely’ And that’s how we’ll begin! The wizard and I!</em>”</p><p>“Don’t you think your imagination is beginning to run a little wild?” Dmitry asked her as she rushed around the room. However, the green girl ignored her friend.</p><p>“<em>Once I’m with the wizard, my whole life will change! ‘Cause when you’re with the wizard, no one thinks you’re strange! No teachers not proud of you. Nobody hides away! And all the world has to love you, when by the Wizard you’re acclaimed! And this gift or this curse, I have inside. Maybe at last I’ll now why.When we are hand in hand. The Wizard and I-</em>”</p><p>“<em>And one day he’ll say to me ‘Galinda. A girl who is so superior. Shouldn’t a girl who’s so good inside, have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree seem fixated on your vertigry. Would it be alright by you if I degreenify you?’ And of course that’s not important to me. ‘Alright, why not?’ I’ll reply! Oh what a pair we’ll be, the wizard and-</em>”</p><p>Galinda’s eyes glossed over, causing her friends to look at each other with confusion. Dmitry stepped back slightly, his hand resting on the back of a chair.</p><p>“<em>Unlimited</em>,” She muttered. “<em>My future is unlimited.</em>”</p><p>She let out a gasp and went back to normal as if nothing had happened at all. “<em>I just had a vision- almost like a prophecy. I know, it sounds truly crazy. And true, the visions hazy. But I swear one day they’ll be a celebration throughout Auradon that’s all to do with me!</em>”</p><p>“What is going on in your head?” Hercules asked.</p><p>“<em>And I’ll stand there with the wizard, feeling things I’ve never felt! And though I’d never show it I’d be so happy I could melt! And so it will be for the rest of my life. And I’ll want nothing else till I die! Held in such high esteem. When people see me they will scream, for half of their favorite team! The wizard and I!</em>”</p><p>“This news has almost certainly gone to her head,” Dmitry sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Across the Isle, four kids hadn’t left Dragon Hall, because they never went. Mal was busy, spray painting a wall with her gang’s logo as a wicked grin played on her lips.</p><p>“<em>They say I’m trouble, they say I’m bad. They say I’m evil. And that makes me glad.</em>”</p><p>Another member of the small but terrifying group was Jay, who was busy pick pocketing some of the other locals.</p><p>“<em>A dirty no good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare can’t take me home.</em>”</p><p>Evie was crashing a party by walking on the table and kicking the food onto the guests.</p><p>“<em>So I got some mischief in my blood? Can you blame me? I never got no love.</em>”</p><p>Carlos was probably the most tame of the four. He simply stole a stranger’s apple, took a bite and threw it back.</p><p>“<em>They think I’m callus, a lowlife hood. I feel so useless.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Misunderstood!</em>”</p><p>Mal and Evie joined each other on their way to the marketplace, almost certain the boys would meet them outside.</p><p>“<em>Mirror mirror on the wall. Who’s the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world!</em>”</p><p>True to their word, the boys met them at the gate. Mal threw the gate open before the four rushed in to cause chaos.</p><p>“<em>I’m rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I’m rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I’m nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door! I’m rotten to the core, core. I’m rotten to the core!</em>”</p><p>The four of them ran down a small alley, banging discarded pipes onto the pipes in use. The sound of laughter and metal smashing on metal filling the small space. Until they burst out and attacked the quiet town once again.</p><p>“<em>Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that? I’m just unique!</em>” Mal laughed.</p><p>“<em>What me a traitor? Ain’t got your back? Are we not friends?</em>” Jay asked before he stole a lamp two people were using as a teapot and jumped over their table. “<em>What’s up with that?</em>”</p><p>“<em>So I’m a misfit, so I’m a flirt?</em>” Evie asked, attracting a stranger’s attention. “<em>I broke your heart? I made ya hurt?</em>”</p><p>“<em>The past is past,</em>” Carlos added with a shrug. “<em>Forgive forget. The truth is-</em>”</p><p>“<em>You ain’t seen nothing yet!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Mirror, mirror. On the wall. Who’s the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world!</em>”</p><p>The four were joined by a group of other residents as they caused havoc in the empty streets until they were all stopped by a single person. Carlos swallowed hard when she made her appearance because she began looking -almost glaring- at him until Mal noticed her.</p><p>In Mal’s hand was a piece of candy she had stolen just moments before.</p><p>“Stealing candy Mal?” Her mother, Maleficent asked. “I’m so disappointed.”</p><p>“It was from a baby,” Mal replied, a slight bit of hope in her eyes.</p><p>“That’s my nasty little girl!”</p><p>Mal’s smile was quickly swapped for a wicked grin, knowing her mother didn’t want her to smile. Maleficent took the candy, put it under her armpit before spitting on it and handing it to one of her minions. Carlos almost gagged but knew better than to show it.</p><p>“Give it back to the dreadful creature.”</p><p>“Mom-”</p><p>“It’s the deets Mal,” Maleficent told her before waving to the child and it’s mother. “That make the difference between bad and truly evil!”</p><p>“I know,” Mal replied, feeling the smile wipe away on its own. “And I’ll do better.”</p><p>“Oh!” Her mother exclaimed. “I have news! One of you is going to a different school. In Auradon.”</p><p>The four immediately cried out their disdain for the place. Finally Carlos piped up.</p><p>“I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom says that they’re rabid pack animals who eat little boys who don’t behave.”</p><p>Jay quickly barked right by Carlos’ ear, causing the boy to jump up into Evie, who simply patted his shoulder as Mal and Jay laughed at Carlos’ reaction. He brushed it off. He had to.</p><p>“Well you better get over that silly fear quickly,” Maleficent warned him. “Because you’re the one going.”</p><p>“I am?”</p><p>“Yes, and I have a plan for you. Come with me.”</p><p>Carlos stood in front of Maleficent’s throne, Mal next to him and his mother on his other side, as his fingers fidgeted on their own and his head stayed down.</p><p>“You will go to Auradon, you will find the magic wand and you will break the barrier or bring it to me,” Maleficent explained in a bored tone.</p><p>“But..but the dogs..-”</p><p>“You will go!” Maleficent yelled. Carlos flinched back but quickly switched to stand upright as if it never happened.</p><p>“No he will not! Send your own child!” Cruella replied. Carlos let a bit of hope seep in, maybe his mother would miss him? “Who will fluff my coats or take care of my bunions?”</p><p>“Maybe a new school wouldn’t be so bad,” He mumbled.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Cruella asked her son, before leaning down to his face. “Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.”</p><p>“I’m not going!” He said firmly. Cruella stood upright again, a small smirk aimed at Maleficent.</p><p>“Don’t you get it?” Mal snapped at her friend. “You could help bring down those prissy princesses and stuffy princes. You could change the world Carlos, if you help us. Besides, do you really want to go against our mothers?”</p><p>Carlos, secretly, wanted to scream ‘yes’. But something in Mal’s eyes made him say ‘no’. He knew he wouldn’t like it, being forced into a new situation where he knew nobody. He was already too quiet on the Isle normally, people were beginning to suspect. Especially Evie after she noticed the bruises he forgot to cover up.</p><p>“Just find it and get back. Easy peasy,” Mal shrugged.</p><p>“Don’t take too long,” Cruella warned him. “I would miss you too much.”</p><p>Carlos knew better now, he knew she wouldn’t really. She never did.</p><p>No one ever did.</p><p>Dmitry sunk into his bed, his suitcase zipped up and full, his backpack also filled and his room bare. It was unsettling. Just that morning his room was messy and filled with pictures, drawings, ideas, books, clothes. Now the floors were bare, his shelves were empty and his bed was neatly made. It looked like someone else’s room, someone who was the exact opposite of Dmitry.</p><p>The door creaked open, and a girl’s head popped inside. The girl had blond hair with brown eyes like their mother. She plopped herself on the bed as her eyes scanned the room.</p><p>“It doesn’t look like your room anymore,” She said quietly.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“D’ya think you’ll come back?” She asked. “Will you get me and take me to Auradon, too?”</p><p>“I’ll try, Winnie,” Dmitry replied with a small smile. “I’ll try.”</p><p>“And you won’t forget Wonderland, will you?”</p><p>“How could I forget Wonderland?” He asked with a small chuckle.</p><p>“Can you sing me the song, one more time?”</p><p>“Of course,” He grinned, sitting next to the girl and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “<em>Welcome to Wonderland, we’ve got it all. Potions and pastries that make you grow tall. Forests and cottages. Castles and cards that can talk.</em>”</p><p>Winnie let out a small giggle as Dmitry held out his hand to ask her to dance, which she happily accepted as he sang to her.</p><p>“<em>Welcome to Wonderland, look where you’re at. Maddest of hatters, the cheshire cat. Magical cabins and lovely white rabbits with clocks.</em>” Dmitry spun Winnie under his arm as he continued to sing. “<em>Dancing through a dream, underneath the stars. Laughing until morning comes. Everyone who leaves, has a heavy heart. Oh Wonderland, I love.</em>”</p><p>Winnie hopped onto the bed and grabbed one of Dmitry’s books on Wonderland from his bag, which he swiftly took back.</p><p>“<em>Welcome to Wonderland, I’ll be your guide,</em>” Dmitry sang as he opened the book and Winnie held onto his arm. “<em>Holding your hand under sapphire skies. Let’s go exploring, or we could just go for a walk. Welcome to Wonderland, where should we go? There’s a tea party along down the road. Make an appearance and maybe they’ll sing us a song.</em>”</p><p>Winnie let go of Dmitry and began doing a dance she had learnt from their mother, with Dmitry soon joining her as he sang.</p><p>“<em>Dancing through a dream, underneath the stars. Laughing until morning comes. Everyone who leaves has a heavy heart. Oh, Wonderland, I love. Nothing around here is quite as it seems. Not sure if anything’s real or a dream! And the only thing sure from the start, is the song that’s inside of your heart. Don’t let it leave. If this was a dream then at least I’ve got, memories for when morning comes. Now that I must leave with a heavy heart. Oh, Wonderland. I love.</em>”</p><p>Dmitry ended the song by spinning Winnie again, but she broke free and hugged him tightly instead.</p><p>“Don’t forget me,” She said, her voice cracking with sobs.</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>Strangely, even after both Galinda and Hercules had finished packing, their room was still a mess. But instead of a mess of clothes and shoes and books, it was a mess of bags and suitcases and books.</p><p>“Leave some behind,” Hercules told her, putting a few of Galinda’s books back on the shelf.</p><p>“Not that one,” Galinda exclaimed, grabbing one of the books back. “It’s my favourite. Wait, no, this one is. No! This one. No-”</p><p>Hercules gave a loud sigh, interrupting Galinda as she scowled at her roommate. “You have a problem.”</p><p>“Leave me alone,” She replied, before sitting on her bed and absorbing another book for the upteenth time.</p><p>“Why do you like reading so much?” Hercules asked out of curiosity.</p><p>“I get to go to new places,” She answered simply.</p><p>“You’d leave the one you belong to?”</p><p>“I’m not leaving forever, am I? I always come back. Why?”</p><p>“I just don’t understand why anyone would want to leave the place they belong, it takes some people decades to find where they belong.”</p><p>“Staying in one place your whole life can get boring.”</p><p>“I guess,” Hercules muttered, slouching onto her bed and pulling up one of her knees to her chest. “<em>I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a great big welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying ‘this is where I’m meant to be’. I will find my way. I can go the distance, I’ll be there someday, if I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong.</em>”</p><p>“You already belong,” Galinda replied. “Here.”</p><p>“But I don’t,” Hercules insisted. “I still feel like all anyone sees is the girl with daddy issues. I wanna be more than that.” The girl made her way to the window, overlooking the bay. “I wanna be my own person.”</p><p>“I get it-”</p><p>“No, you have a parent who loves you.”</p><p>“So do you! Mom thinks of you as her daughter, and I think of you as a sister. Herc, you’ve got a family,” Galinda said, moving to her side.</p><p>“In Auradon, everything will be different. I will find where I belong, because it’s not here.”</p><p>“Wherever you belong, I know I’ll be there.”</p><p>“<em>I am on my way, I can go the distance. I’ll be there someday. Somehow I’ll be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to find where I belong!</em>”</p><p>Light streamed onto Carlos’ face as his mother’s looked down on him.</p><p>“I hope this’ll teach you not to disrespect your mother,” She told him, before walking away and leaving the door open. “Go pack,” She yelled over her shoulder.</p><p>Carlos quietly scurried out of the cupboard and into his room. The ceiling was coming down and his bed was broken beyond repair, especially with a single suitcase on top of it. However, Carlos didn’t seem to mind, he wouldn’t have to endure this anymore. Well, not for a while anyway.</p><p>However, as Carlos opened one of his crooked draws, he began to realise something. He would never make it at a new school. He wasn’t good with change, and if his behaviour wouldn’t tip them off, his clothes certainly would. A few had red stains, whilst others were just torn and crumpled up. Not the clothes of a well looked after kid. But would they expect that?</p><p>Before the four teens knew it, a limo was outside their houses. Galinda and Hercules were picked up first. Galinda instantly went to the chocolate and began stuffing her face whilst Hercules laughed at her. Next was Dmitry. He took a bit longer because Winnie refused to stop hugging him. And finally, Carlos. His mother gave him an awkward and forced hug, with a clear message for Carlos.</p><p>‘Don’t Mess Up’</p><p>He then put his single suitcase in the almost full trunk of the limo. It was filled with three suitcases, and more bags than his mother owned. When he sunk into the limo, he gave a small smile and wave to the other three, who all seemed to be best friends already. He was prepared for a long quiet journey filled with him plotting. Even if he was the worst out of his friends when it came to plotting.</p><p>As the journey continued through the Isle, Galinda began to take notice of the white haired boy, Carlos.</p><p>“Hey, you’re Carlos DeVille, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” He answered, shifting in his seat.</p><p>“I’m Galinda, Elphaba’s daughter. This is Hercules, and Dmitry.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“What’s everyone most excited to do in Auradon?” Dmitry asked, shoving a tart in his mouth.</p><p>“See the museum,” Galinda answered straight away.</p><p>“Nerd,” Hercules fake coughed into her hand, causing Galinda to playfully shove her.</p><p>“Anyway, there’s a lot of history there. And every single fairytale. I want to do more research on my mom’s, since she doesn’t tell me anything.”</p><p>“Okay, I want to go to Olympus, meet some other Greeks,” Hercules answered. “I think that’s where I’ll belong.”</p><p>“I want to see if there’s any other Wonderlandians,” Dmitry answered. “Or just find the cheapest cafes.”</p><p>“What about you?” Hercules asked Carlos.</p><p>“Me? Uh...Well ...I-I haven’t...never really thought ‘bout- about it,” He replied, mentally kicking himself for being such a mess.</p><p>“Really?” Dmitry asked. “I found a map of Auradon, I could show you it.”</p><p>“No...I’m okay..”</p><p>Carlos knew he didn’t need to make friends, besides nobody would even want to be friends with him. His mother was right, and he should do as she says as soon as h<br/>he can. There was no way he was going back to the cupboard, never again.</p><p>“Guys..” Hercules said. Carlos was too in his own head to hear her, and Galina and Dmitry were having an argument over which treat was better. “Guys!” Hercules yelled, gaining the other three’s attention.</p><p>“What?” Dmitry asked as they all looked to see them heading to the edge of the Isle. But there was no bridge.</p><p>“It’s a trap!” Galinda cried, sending them into absolute chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Auradon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for sticking around for Chapter 2! No trigger warnings (Unless you count Waving Through A Window). Focus on Carlos' plotlines but does start to unravel some others too. Tell me what you think so far! I'd love to hear any and all contrusctive feedback anyone has for me!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter 2! Thanks for sticking around. No trigger warnings for this chapter, yay! (Unless you count 'Waving Through A Window') Focuses on Carlos' storyline and begings to show the other's plotlines too. No Dude yet, tho. Also Remedial Goodness was a stupid class that shouldn't have existed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them screamed their heads off, hugging each other and searching rapidly for an escape. However, the plummet they were expecting, the rush of ice cold water, never came. Eventually they stopped screaming, and Galinda dared to look out the window.</p>
<p>“G,” Hercules began, swallowing hard before continuing. “Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it.”</p>
<p>“I’m not doing anything,” She replied, her voice quiet and curious as she stared at a golden bridge, with gold dust sprinkling around.</p>
<p>“It’s magic,” Carlos breathed.</p>
<p>“It’s insane,” Dmitry chuckled, looking out the window too. Hercules tapped on the small window between the driver and the teens and showed the adult a button she was sitting on.</p>
<p>“Hey, did this button thing unlock the barrier and make the bridge thing?”</p>
<p>“No, this one does,” He replied holding up a golden button. “That one opens my garage. And this one.” The man closed the window, stopping the conversation. Hercules turned back to the others.</p>
<p>“Well that was rude, aren’t they supposed to be super nice?”</p>
<p>“We’re supposed to be super evil,” Galinda told her. “We don’t fit into two categories.”</p>
<p>The four teens got out and met with two other teens; a boy and a girl as well as an older woman. The boy was wearing a blue and yellow suit with neatly combed hair whilst the girl was wearing a floral dress with a light blue jacket. The woman was wearing a light blue formal dress.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Auradon,” The woman smiled warmly to the four teens. “I’m Headmistress Fairy Godmother.”</p>
<p>“Like, bibbity bobbity boo?” Galinda asked.</p>
<p>“Bibbity bobbity you know it,” She replied.</p>
<p>“So cool. Where’s your exhibit in the museum?” Hercules quickly nudged Galinda in the ribs, a clear signal for her to shut up. “Never mind.”</p>
<p>“It’s really good to meet you all,” The boy in the suit said. “I’m Ben-”</p>
<p>“Prince Benjamin,” The girl interrupted. “Soon to be King.”</p>
<p>“Cool, I’m a Goddess,” Hercules smirked with her arms folded. “Hercules, Daughter of Hades.”</p>
<p>“Hades is no deity to us. So neither are you,” Audrey fake smiled.</p>
<p>“This is Audrey,” Ben introduced awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Princess Audrey,” She interrupted again. “His girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“You know we don’t care, right?” Dimitry said. Audrey took a step back as her face fell slightly, before her fake smile was plastered on her face again.</p>
<p>“These two will show you around,” The Fairy Godmother said, motioning towards Ben and Audrey. “The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from 8 to 11 and as You may have heard I have a little thing about curfews.”</p>
<p>She left as Ben stepped forward and began shaking everyone’s hands. He went down the line, staring with Hercules, then Dimitry, then Carlos before finishing with Galinda, as he spoke. “It is so, so, so, so, so good to finally meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that will go down in history as the day our two nations began to heal.”</p>
<p>“Or the day you showed three people where the bathrooms are,” Galinda muttered, earning a smile from Ben.</p>
<p>“A little bit over the top?” He asked them all, who all nodded in reply. “Well so much for a first impression,” He joked stepping away from them. “Okay, so how about that tour?”</p>
<p>The group walked through the courtyard, passing a giant statue of King Ben. None of the villain kids thought it was that impressive and with just one touch Galinda could tell the gold wasn’t actual gold. When Ben clapped his hands, the statue morphed into the King’s beast form, causing Carlos to leap back in fear, right into Dmitry who simply calmed him down. Audrey let out a brief giggle at the poor boy’s expense, but no one else seemed to find it funny.</p>
<p>“It’s just a statue,” Ben reassured Carlos, who was now standing on his own two feet. Ben got his phone out and tapped away at it before pocketing it again and continuing the tour.</p>
<p>“I wonder if he sheds,” Galinda wondered aloud.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ben replied with a serious face. “Mom won’t let him on the couch.” Galinda raised an eyebrow at him and he broke out into a grin, the two sharing a small laugh as Audrey sent the green girl a glare.</p>
<p>“You guys have a lot of magic here?” Dmitry asked once they arrived inside the dormitory building. “Like wands or spellbooks?”</p>
<p>“It exists, of course,” Ben explained. “But it’s pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.”</p>
<p>“Who are also Kings and Queens,” Audrey butted in. “Our blue blood goes back hundreds of years.”</p>
<p>Ben saw how this tour would end if Audrey stayed any longer. He also knew that he would get an earful later if he stayed and asked her to leave. Luckily, he found a way out in the form of Doug, Dopey’s son.</p>
<p>“Doug! Doug!” The boy walked down the stairs and met with Ben. “Guys, this is Doug. He’s going to help with your class schedule and show you your dorms. I’ll see you later, alright? And if there’s anything you need just-”</p>
<p>“Ask Doug!” Audrey interrupted him, before dragging him away and leaving the VKs with Doug.</p>
<p>“Hi, guys. I’m Doug, Dopey’s son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleep and…”</p>
<p>“Sneezy,” Carlos told him.</p>
<p>“Right, um. I put in your requirements already. History of woodsmen and pirates. Safety rules for the internet. And, uh, remedial goodness 101.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess,” Hercules said with her arms folded. “New class?”</p>
<p>Galinda put a hand on Hercules’ shoulder before turning to the group. “Let’s find out dorms, shall we?”</p>
<p>“Girls are that way, boys are this way,” Doug told them.</p>
<p>Carlos followed Dmitry like a lost puppy, his head down and his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He knew this place seemed perfect, but everything was imperfect in some way. This place would come crumbling down at his hand, whether he wanted that or not.</p>
<p>Galinda took one look around her new room and inwardly groaned. It was so pink and bright and nothing like her home. Everything was constantly screaming at her that she didn’t belong. Just taking a step into the room anyone could tell she stuck out like a sore thumb.</p>
<p>Hercules on the other hand did fit in, somewhat. She quickly closed the curtains and jumped on a bed, claiming it as her own. The change of scene didn’t seem to phase her at all. Then again, she had had so many that it had become her routine.</p>
<p>“I already miss home,” Galinda admitted, sitting on the empty bed on the opposite side of Hercules’.</p>
<p>“Not me! This place is the land of opportunity. I’m gonna find my thing,” She replied, stretching out with her hands behind her head.</p>
<p>“I wonder if my magic is more powerful here,” Galinda continued. “I don’t feel any different.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s fine, G. And even if it is, we’ll work it out together. Like always.”</p>
<p>Across the building, Ben was in his dorm with his roommate, William. Will didn’t really have any powerful parents. They were simple villagers, but he had taken an apprenticeship with The Wizard which managed to get him into Auradon Prep. Whilst the young teen wasn’t like everyone else, it was rather obvious to see, he managed to find a good social standing and make a name for himself.</p>
<p>“Your plan actually worked?” Will asked with a scoff added on the end. He was lying on his bed, his laptop on his stomach as he finished up an essay due the next day.</p>
<p>“Was there ever any doubt?” Ben replied, finishing up some homework due the following week.</p>
<p>“Look, Benny-Boy. They’re villains. You really think you can just bring them here and they’re gonna be nice? You brought The Wicked Witch’s daughter! No way can she turn good.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re underestimating them. They’re still people, like you and me.”</p>
<p>“Have either of us been raised by murderers?”</p>
<p>Ben stayed quiet at that question. Will adorned a smirk as he went back to his essay, the two boys working in silence.</p>
<p>As the day turned to night, Carlos stayed awake and on the laptop he had received with the room. Dmitry also had one, as well as the girls. However, Dmitry was snoring loudly in his bed, tossing and turning in his dream. Carlos shook his head and stayed quiet as he tapped away at the keyboard. After a few moments, he got what he was looking for. And just like that, he was gone and so was his coat.</p>
<p>First step was getting inside undetected. The guard was on duty but seemed to easily doze off. Within a few minutes, the guard was in a deep sleep. Carlos picked the lock and got inside silently. He tiptoed over to the front desk and turned the camera’s off before finding his way through the museum. However, what he found instead was wax statues of Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen and his mom. A breath got caught in his throat when he saw the truly villainous pose she was frozen in, the cold snare etched into her face that he had seen many times.</p>
<p>“<em>Look at you, look at me. I don’t know who to be, mother,</em>” Carlos said, stepping close to her with great caution. “<em>Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night? Mother! Tell me what to do!</em>”</p>
<p>With a swift look around the room, the wand wasn’t there. So he began to leave. A crack of lighting stopped him and made him turn around to see his mother cackle loudly as she came to life.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so serious, darling,” Cruella told her son, cupping his face. “<em>I was once like you my child, slightly insecure. Argued with my mother too. Thought I was mature. But I put my heart aside, and I usd my head. Now it’s time you learned what dear old momma said.</em>”</p>
<p>Carlos took a step back as soon as he could, watching his mother stand on her platform again, like a deer watched a hungry cougar.</p>
<p><em>“Don’t you wanna be evil, like me? Don’t you wanna be mean? Don’t you wanna make mischief your daily routine? Well, you can spend your life attending to the poor. But when you’re evil doing less is doing more! Don’t you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don’t you wanna be very very good at being bad?</em>”</p>
<p>Carlos felt his words getting caught in his throat, mixing with his breath until it all vanished. His mother continued on her song, trying to keep Carlos on the right path, the path she wanted him on. The dark one, that led to suffering.</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, she was back to being just a wax statue. Not wanting her to come back, he rushed away as fast as he could, not caring about noise. Soon he came to find the wand protected by a force field. Without thinking things through, he reached through the grab it, setting off an alarm and hurting his hand in the process.</p>
<p>When he got back to the lobby, the security guard was still fast asleep with the siren blaring.</p>
<p>“How?” He muttered to himself. The phone began to ring, causing Carlos to rush over and pick it up. “Um, yeah. False alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Okay. Yeah. Say hi to the missus.”</p>
<p>He hung up and left the building, making his way back to the campus with one thought on his mind.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>"Now I’ve got to go to school. Great!"</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Welcome to remedial goodness,” The Fairy Godmother said as the four students sat down. So far, this seemed like Carlos’ favourite class because of how few people there were.</p>
<p>“Uh, Ms?” Galinda said, with her hand raised. The Fairy Godmother nodded her head, allowing Galinda to speak. “I just wanna say this class is clearly a way to keep the myth that all Isle citizens are bad and all Auradon people are good. Which is in fact a lie. Audrey, for example, has been rather harsh to us and I don’t see her here, answering basic questions a toddler could answer.”</p>
<p>“It is simply a precaution so you know the rules of our nation,” Fairy Godmother replied with a bright smile. “I can tell you’re going to be like your mother. I tought her back when I was teaching in Shizz university.”</p>
<p>“You did?” Galinda replied. “She never mentioned you. Or Shizz University.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, on with the lesson,” Fairy Godmother continued, pointing to the chalkboard behind her. “If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?”</p>
<p>“Give it a bottle and find its parents,” Hercules said. “Why is there a baby in the streets?”</p>
<p>“It’s just a situation for the question.”</p>
<p>“Sounds kinda ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“I’m using this lesson to do homework,” Dmitry admitted. A girl walked inside. She was pretty, with brown hair in a short haircut curling towards her neck, and a blue and white dress with a blue headband. She timidly walked forwards, towards the Fair Godmother, with all eyes on her.</p>
<p>“Hello, dear one,” FG smiled at the girl.</p>
<p>“Hi, you need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation,” She almost whispered, handing FG a piece of paperwork.</p>
<p>“Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane?”</p>
<p>So that’s her name Carlos thought.</p>
<p>“Mom! No!” Jane replied, clearly petrified. Carlos wondered if she was like this with everyone, or just because she thought they were wicked.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” FG told her, getting Jane to face everyone. “Jane, this is everyone.”</p>
<p>“Hi, that’s okay. Don’t mind me,” She replied, getting the paperwork back and rushing off.</p>
<p>“Ahem. Let's continue,” FG said, turning back to the board. “You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?”</p>
<p>“C,” Dmitry called out. “We’re not idiots!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Dmitry, Carlos,” FG said, getting their attention. “I have been meaning to ask if either of you would like to join our Tourney team.”</p>
<p>“What’s Tourney?” Hercules asked.</p>
<p>“A sport our boys play and compete against other schools. You can cheer them on as a cheerleader if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Or I could get on the team,” Hercules said, grinning. “I’m good at sports. You should’ve seen me back on the Isle.”</p>
<p>“It’s true,” Galinda said. “She was a beast, best player, easily.”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Only boys play,” Hercules said, her entire body deflating. “Why? I could be your best player! What? Does having tits somehow stop me from being a good player!?”</p>
<p>“Please, calm down. Ladies are not aggressive-” FG tried to say, but she was quickly cut off.</p>
<p>“We’re not ‘ladies’,” Galinda said with a fake smile.</p>
<p>The lesson ended abruptly after that, and Carlos found himself walking through the halls alone to his next class. The memory of last night kept invading his thoughts, the statue of his mother, that cold sneer. Then his mind would always snap to the closet. Then to Evie’s face when she discovered the bruises.</p>
<p>His pace quickened, wanting to get out of the crowded halls as fast as possible.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ve learned to slam on the breaks, before I even turn the key. Before I make a mistake. Before I lead with the worst of me. I give them no reason to stare. No slipping up if you slip away. So I’ve got nothing to share. No I’ve got nothing to say.</em>”</p>
<p>He quickly turned a corner and found the hallway somehow even more filled, he kept his head down and gripped his backpack tighter. “<em>Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned. Step out, step out of the sun because you’ve learned. Because you’ve learned. On the outside always looking in. Will I ever be more than I’ve always been? ‘Cause I’m tap, tap, tapping on the glass. I’m waving through the window. I try to speak but nobody can hear so I wait around for an answer to appear. While I’m watch, watch, watching people pass. I’m waving through a window. Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me?</em>”</p>
<p>Carlos burst out of the hallway and sat in his classroom, even though it was practically empty. The only other person in the room was Jane, who was sat in the far back corner, almost trying to stay hidden. Carlos brushed it off and took a seat in the other back corner, adopting the same idea.</p>
<p>“<em>We start with stars in ours. We start believing that we belong. But every sun doesn’t rise. And no one tells you where you went wrong. Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned. Step out, step out of the sun, because you’ve learned. Because you’ve learned! On the outside always looking in. Will I ever be more than I’ve always been? ‘Cause I’m tap, tap, tapping on the glass. I’m waving through the window. I try to speak but nobody can hear so I wait around for an answer to appear. While I’m watch, watch, watching people pass. I’m waving through a window. Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me?</em>”</p>
<p>Carlos looked out the window next to him, seeing the forest lining the campus he had to run through the previous night. Had anyone even suspected he was gone? Would anyone care?</p>
<p>“<em>When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around. Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around. Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around. Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around. Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? It's like I never made a sound. Will I ever make a sound?</em>”</p>
<p>The bell rang and the classroom began to fill up to the brim with teenagers who kept sending Carlos dirty looks or glares, if they even acknowledged him. “<em>On the outside always looking in. Will I ever be more than I’ve always been? ‘Cause I’m tap, tap, tapping on the glass. I’m waving through the window. I try to speak but nobody can hear so I wait around for an answer to appear. While I’m watch, watch, watching people pass. I’m waving through a window. Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me? Is anybody waving? Waving! Waving! Whoa! Oh.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We're All Just Getting Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Trigger warnings: Carlos has a panic attack but you only see the outside effect and nothing mental.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you seriously doing this?” Galinda asked as her and Hercules walked through the halls to the Tourney field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” She replied. “If they won’t let me prove my awesomeness, I’ll show them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reached the field, the boys were already stretching. Hercules turned to Galinda with a small smirk. “Got the note?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Galinda passed the blank piece of paper. “</span>
  <b>Hemenana hayno</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small and brief flash of light before the paper had a note written by the Fairy Godmother, saying that Hercules could try out for Tourney. Hercules grinned widely at Galinda. “Thank you so much! You’re the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hercules made her way to the coach whilst Galinda took a seat in the stands. Sat there, she could see one of the guards watching her. She couldn’t make out his features from such a distance, but she could see his black hair gelled back and white skin. And it was clear he was looking at her since everyone had moved away from her. Before she could do anything, Hercules was yelling at the Coach and some teenage boy in Tourney gear. Hercules rushed back to Galinda with a massive grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess who’s the newest member of the Tourney team?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, Herc!” Galinda almost squealed, hugging her friend tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then I charged past all of ‘em,” Hercules told Dmitry as Galinda searched through her locker. “So now I’m on Tourney.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been here, what? A day or two?” Dmitry asked. “You’re already causing waves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there ever any doubt?” Galinda teased gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how’d you even convince them to let you try out?” He asked the girls. They shared a look and Dmitry let out a small gasp. “Galinda! Have you finally been corrupted!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have much choice,” Galinda defended herself. “It was either that or hear her endless complaints about it forever.” Galinda chuckled gently. She looked at Dmitry and Hercules, who weren’t laughing and instead had rather sour expressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Galinda turned around to see Ben leaning against the lockers, facing the three villain kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dmitry replied with pursed lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your first day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three friends turned to each other and all tried to hide their laughter, all of it coming out a spluttered mess. “Eventful,” Galinda told Ben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh. I heard you knew a bit of magic,” Ben said to Galinda. “So, I was thinking you could take this magic class Fairy Godmother is setting up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not her,” Galinda said. “No offence but I don’t like her. She treats us like idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she doesn’t mean to,” Ben said. “Oh, if any of you are interested, the school’s doing a trip to the museum of fairy tales-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve set her off now,” Hercules sighed, crossing her arms. Galinda shoved her playfully as Dmitry rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you’ll be coming?” Ben asked them hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, “Dmitry said. “We’ll go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there an exhibit on my mom?” Galinda asked. “Or a Wonderland one? Or an Oz one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They better have something about Olympus,” Hercules said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know everything about it, but I’m sure they’ll be plenty to see and learn. I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galinda sat in chemistry, twirling a pencil around her fingers. Next to her was a blonde girl wearing a bright pink outfit. She noticed Galinda when she first entered but had yet to say a single word to her. Out of slight fear, but mostly because she didn’t want to talk during class. However, she couldn’t help but stare at the green girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a problem?” Galinda asked, with more spite in her voice than intended. The girl sat up right and blinked a few times before settling into her stool again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” She replied. “No. I’m Jean.” She stuck her hand out for Galinda to shake. Cautiously, she did so. There was a swift kick to Jean’s stool from another table. Jean let out a small gasp and turned around swiftly to glare at the boy who did it. “Will!” She hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He whispered back. “You of all people should know how awful she is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what her mom was like, I also know-” Jean turned to Galinda. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galinda,” She replied, writing down the notes from the board as Jean turned back to Will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galinda doesn’t have to be her mother. But I hope she is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will didn’t reply, just sat there, blinking at Jean in shock. Jean turned back around and grinned to herself. Galinda looked at her with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” She began, getting Jean’s attention. “You are not what I expected a perky blonde girl in a bright pink dress to be like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t all fit into two boxes, do we?” Jean replied, writing down the notes from the board. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G’linda,” The teacher, Mr. Delay, said. “Perhaps this is just a review for you? So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galinda looked up at the teacher. He held out a bit of chalk and silently asked her to come to the front. With a sigh, she did so. Standing at the front of the class was always annoying to Galinda. She had been underestimated, even back on the Isle. AFter a certain point she got tired and stopped going to school. She did the work and sent Hercules and Dmitry into school to hand it in for her, but she rarely stepped foot on school grounds. Here, she had to. Here, she got a repeat of all her school life and she was not having a repeat. Not again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“106.905,” Galinda began, writing the equation on the board with no hesitation. “Times .5200, plus 108.905, times .4800, which, Mr. Delay would give us 107.9 A.M.U.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flicked the chalk back into Mr. Delay’s hands with a smirk she couldn’t help but let spread across her face. “I forget,” He said. “Always a mistake to underestimate-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A villain?” She asked casually. “Don’t make it again. Oh, and it’s Ga-linda, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat back down and Will passed her a note, asking her to meet him by the woods that evening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will walked down the halls alone, his hands shoved into his pockets as he tried to remember his class schedule. He turned a corner and headed into the boy’s bathroom, only to find Carlos curled into a ball in the croner, staring at nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, Will crouched down in front of Carlos and put his hands on Carlos’ shoulders and helped him to regulate his breathing again. Once Carlos was calm again, he gave Will a confused look as they stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know what was happening?” He asked. “And why did you help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...I had friends who got panic attacks too,” He answered, not making eye contact. “Listen, Ben got something to help in case you or any of the other villain kids had something up mentally. C’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stood on the empty Tourney field, holding an adorable puppy, as Carlos and Will walked over. Will was talking to Carlos, reassuring him that everything would be fine, so Carlos didn’t see the dog until it was a few centimetres from him. Carlos took one look at the dog, screamed, then ran away into the forest nearby. Will and Ben looked at each other before sprinting after him. Ben put the dog on the ground, so the dog was running with them with no knowledge about what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the boys had found Carlos, he was climbing a tree rather badly. Carlos was also kicking at the dog and hissing at it. Carlos saw Will and Ben and began pleading with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me! This thing is a killer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will picked the dog up and looked at Carlos with worry as Carlos kept talking. “He’s gonna chase me down and rip my throat out! This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who told you that?” Ben asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cruella?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a dog expert,” Carlos told them. “A dog yellerer. Why are you holding him? He’s gonna attack you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carlos,” Will began, taking a step towards the tree Carlos was still hiding in. “Have you ever met a dog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Will said, holding the dog up. “This is Dude. He’s a special dog, he helps people with panic attack or anxiety.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s anxiety?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will and Ben looked at each other again and Will’s chest began to cave in with pity and guilt. Ben stepped forwards, helping Carlos down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude’s a support dog,” Ben told him. “And he’s yours if you want him. His job is to help you get through your life as normally as he can. He’s also really soft.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos, now on the ground, cautiously reached out to pet Dude. As he did so, he kept glancing at Will and Ben, almost waiting for his hand to be smacked away. “He doesn’t look like a vicious, rabid pack animal,” Carlos muttered to himself. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” He looked up at Will, and silently asked to hold Dude. Will let him and Carlos carried on petting Dude, a smile spreading across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island,” Will said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say we don’t get a lot of belly rubs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dmitry sat on his bed, reading a book he got from the library about Wonderland. The door opened as Carlos walked in with a dog in his arms. Dmitry saved his place and put the book down, his arms folded as he looked at Carlos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Dude, Dude this is Dmitry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carlos, why do you have a dog? Aren’t you terrified of them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was,” Carlos replied, sitting next to Dmitry on his bed. “I still kinda am. Can Dude sleep in your bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” He replied. “Why do you have a dog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh….Will and Ben thought I should have him, they think I have something called anxiety but I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s anxiety?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” He replied. “I’m gonna look it up later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Dude is supposed to help with your anxiety?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently,” Carlos said, putting Dude on the floor. “Maybe mom was wrong about them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your mom a liar?” Dmitry asked, lying back down on his bed. Carlos didn’t speak for a few moments, thinking through his answer before replying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not usually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe she just got mistaken,” Dmitry shrugged, going back to his book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galinda waited by the woods wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie with trainers. She checked her watch and when she looked up again, Will was rushing towards her, looking out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess someone doesn’t do sports,” Galinda muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m more of a stay back and cheer from the sidelines guy,” Will panted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” She asked with her arms folded. Will stood up and ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a lot smarter than me,” He admitted. “So...wannad my homework?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” She scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can hang out whilst you do my homework-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not doing it,” She snapped, beginning to walk off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on!” He called after her, rushing after her. “Why not? Don’t you want to spend time with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” She snapped, stopping and turning to face him. “Funnily enough the world does not revolve around you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that,” He snapped back defensively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I know not everyone cares about me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” She replied, tiredly. “None of you people do. You have all this wealth and power and the only thing you do with it is punish others or keep your friend’s secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t keep secrets,” Will replied. “And I don’t punish people who don’t deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kicked Jean’s stool for talking to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were evil,” He replied. “She's my best friend, forgive me for being protective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” She replied. “I’m not gonna forgive you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You think I’m an ignorant savage. And you know so many places, I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see if the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don’t know, you don’t know?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galinda walked back into the woods, with Will following behind her curiously. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You think you own whatever land you land on.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She stopped and picked up some loose soil, letting it slip between her fingers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The earth is just a dead thing you can claim.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She stood back up and jumped on a rock. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped down and faced Will, her arms by her side as she looked at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger you’ll learn things you never knew you never knew.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took off running deeper into the forest, Will trying to keep up with her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins? Can you sing with all the voices of a mountain? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going on about?” Will asked, panting as Galinda stopped running and turned to him with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flurry of green around them, and suddenly Will had never been more energised in his life. Galinda smirked at him, before grabbing his hand and pulled him forward. They ended up in a small clearing surrounded by shrubs with berries on. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She handed him a few berries with a smile. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come taste the sunsweet berries of the earth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Will ate a few as Galind fell onto the ground and began rolling down the hill. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come roll in all the riches all around you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She stopped at the bottom and smiled at him. Will then felt something pushing him down the hill, and soon he was rolling down it too, stopping at the bottom, next to Galinda. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And for once never wonder what they’re worth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say by a small stream that gently flowed past them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The river and the rainstorm are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each other in a circle, in a loop that never ends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galinda stood up and looked above them at the canopy above. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How high does the Sycamore grow? If you cut it down then you’ll never know. And you never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon. Or whether we are white or green skinned. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains. We need to paint with all the colours of the wind.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She turned to Will and helped him stand up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can own the earth and still, all you’ll own is earth until you can paint with all the colours of the wind.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the forest with a newly formed friendship, but as Galinda left she spotted the guard with dark hair watching her. She stared at him as he walked off. Will nudged her shoulder and they left. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>